


Sentiment means more than any value

by thatdragonchic



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute things, Fluff, M/M, alec likes to read hc, max mentions, really all i have to offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus finds an old copy of Count of Monte Crisco in his library and decides to give it to Alexander as a gift and Alexander is far more touched by the gift than Magnus could have ever imagined- it was just a book to him but to Alec it was so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment means more than any value

Maryse and Robert were sipping tea while talking on the other side of the table from Alec who was holding Max and watching him read a book aloud to him. Alec nodding slowly each word in encouragement as he read onwards. “Hey you’re doing good..” Alec encouraged as the boy read onward, deciphering each word and syllable with some struggles and some of the words came with ease. Alec watching his brother with tender care as he read. Alec had always loved to read, in fact it was something that had come so natural to him, it took almost no learning at all. He and the words on the page clicked naturally. 

Maryse had always prided in him for that, how well of a reader he was and what a comprehensive mind he had, she thought it was a good quality in a leader and she bragged it off to all her friends, especially at the younger years when all the other children struggled on words in small picture books and Alec was already picking up the biggest books he could find. His notebooks becoming full of definitions and concepts and ideas. He was no writer, he couldn’t piece together work like that if he tried, but he was an idealist and he could read words and perhaps put together essays but that was the limit of his written bound work. It was politically exponential for him, and before long, not only was he more literate than the others, he was also becoming one of the strongest, once puberty properly hit him he was the strongest and the fastest, nobody was the archer that he was and Alec prided himself in it. 

Though after school ended, he saw no reason for all the gloating, he suddenly felt mundane, like everybody else. They were all working to survive and there was nothing better about one or another, even if, there was always stronger and smarter. But Alec’s lack of impeccable social skills and love for alone time and books made any spare time, time for a book and occasionally a coffee or tea. It was soothing, relieving something he indulged in- he was lucky to have the time now, to read as he pleased or for more than 15 minutes at a time. Though his brother seemed less interested and more unsure in his ability, Alec nodding him along, helping him develop the skill. 

The door creaking open and Magnus slipped in with Izzy, the two whispering to each other. He had a small golden package in his hands, Alexander looking up at the two and as if on instinct, his body straightened and his features grew perky with delight at the sight of his boyfriend and Robert couldn’t help the smile on his face, while Maryse couldn’t help but scowl. She loathed the warlock but Robert didn’t mind him so much anymore, he made Alec happier than he’d ever been. 

“M-Magnus! What are you doing here? You didn’t text me you were coming and-” Alec’s voice was cut off with a gentle kiss from the other, Alexander melting, Max looking up a bit frustrated. He was trying to  _ read  _ here. 

Pulling away, Magnus smiled, pushing back his green tips from his face. “Well I’ve had quite the day and I thought a surprise visit wouldn’t hurt. Also… I found something I thought you might like.” 

“Is that so?” Alec asks, looking up at him with almost sparkling eyes, a smile on his lip. Izzy had taken Max off Alex’s hands, hugging and snuggling him close. Alec’s eyes flicked down to the golden package. “What is it?” 

“Well you’d have to open it to see,” Magnus said, not minding Alec’s parents who were currently intently watching the two, their eyes like blazing fire on their backs. Alec ignored it though and took the package offered to him, gently pulling the tape off the gold wrapping paper and unfolding it to find a practically ancient copy of  _ The Count of Monte Cristo.  _ “And if you look inside, there’s a signature, the author himself signed,” Magnus said and Alec smiled brightly. 

“It’s my favorite book,” he announced, to simply the air and nobody else, because it was his favorite book and something like this was so special to him- when Magnus said he would like it, he was understating, he loved it, it was the best thing anybody could have given him, better than any present he’d ever gotten- well maybe to a slight exaggeration but the book meant a lot to him. “Magnus Bane you’re such an asshole!” Alec suddenly burst, his boyfriends smile faltering.. “How am I supposed to repay something like this? it’ll take me literally years to get you a present this meaningful.” 

Magnus laughed and settled beside him on the couch. “God, you scared me- and in front of your mother, she was probably all too happy about this for a second,” Magnus scolded jokingly, smiling at him. “The only repayment you ever need give me is you, Alexander.” 

“That’s such a lie. When’s the next holiday? By then I’ll have something equally deep and sentimental and you’ll cry.”

“You didn’t cry,” Magnus pointed out. 

“I’m crying on the inside, does that count enough for you?” 

Magnus nodded and Isabelle softly traced her brothers leg, smiling at the two. Alec was so happy and she was so proud of him. Alec smiled, fingers lightly glancing over the book and Magnus was practically beaming at the sight of Alec so delicately enraptured in something as small as a book, he hadn’t thought of it to be such a big deal, it was just a book to him but to Alec it meant the world and to Magnus that meant the universe. Leaning over, he gently kissed his cheek and smiled. 

“It’s yours, don’t be so shy.” 

“Why does that sound like our first time?” Alec whispered jokingly and Magnus rolled his eyes, smirking in amusement at the other man. 

“Frankly, that’s just your dirty mind and not my problem.”

“My dirtiness is always your problem. It’s only there because of you.” 

“Fair game. Fine you win,” magnus resigned but nudged him back to the book. “Open it, don’t want like an authentication check or something?”

“How would I know? Besides it’s more than I bargained for. I want to put it away and look at it alone, later. It’s personal to me now.” 

“It’s just a book.”

“Books are important.” 

Magnus smiled, perplexed almost. “You truly are something different Alexander. Something unlike any other.”

“And that’s exactly why you’re dating me.” Alec kissed him and got up to put the book away in his room, Magnus watching Max read to Izzy- _ just like his older brother.  _ Magnus thought, Robert clearing his throat and Magnus looked up, lips pressing together awkwardly. 

“You and Alec are getting along then?”

“Yes.. we’re getting along quite well actually..” Magnus assured. 

“Oh good…” robert said and nodded, Maryse ignoring him all together. Magnus got up and left to go find Alec, knocking before entering, peaking over as Alec was carefully grazing the pages. 

“You know… i honestly could never thank you more Magnus Bane…” Alec said, not even turning to look up. 

“How many times will I have to tell you that you don’t have to?” 

“As many as you want, i feel like I owe you some sort of life debt or something, this is honestly the nicest thing i’ve ever gotten.” 

Magnus smiled gently, eyes on the floor as if shy, Alec putting the book down and pulling the man closer by the elbows, pressing a kiss to his lip. “You owe me nothing, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! This was honestly the cutest tihng to write  
> leave good vibes in the comments! Tell me what you thought and what could be improved ~


End file.
